


Any Minute

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: “M-my husband will be home any minute,”“Well then, we should try to make this quick~” he punctuated with a wink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fandom fic published here, please be nice  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed (though I'm going to throw myself into a lake after publishing this)

“When do you want to start?”

“After I take a shower”“Taking a shower without me? That’s not fair, Yuuri!”

“Taking a shower without me? That’s not fair, Yuuri!”

“We’ll probably have to take one after anyways,”

He said one last thing before closing the door behind him

“If I can walk tomorrow I’m going to be _very_ disappointed.”

—

The door to the bathroom slammed open as he was toweling his hair.He didn’t get a chance to react before arms caught his midriff and mouth, pulling him tight against a muscular body.Yuuri couldn’t make out much without his glasses but he caught sharp blue eyes in the mirror staring into his.

“Struggle and you’ll only make it worse for yourself,” he was told, “Blink twice if you understand.” He signaled agreement, making a Cheshire grin appear on Victor's lips.“Good boy,”

He was dragged backwards into the bedroom, roughly thrown onto the mattress with a bounce.Being fresh from the shower, the only thing Yuuri had to cover his dignity was the towel that slipped off sometime during the altercation.He’d never felt so vulnerable in his life.

 “Please, take anything you want,” he pleaded as the other rummaged through the bedside drawer.

“Giving yourself up so easily?” he grinned and winked, catching Yuuri off guard.He pulled out a bottle of lube and turned to him “Then I think I will.”  

With a firm hand, he pinned Yuuri to the mattress and straddled his hips.Though this was a sight he was all too accustomed to, his breathing still faltered whenever Victor undid his belt.The sound of it was strangely sexual. 

 “M-my husband will be home any minute,” 

“Well then, we should try to make this quick~” he punctuated with a wink.He pulled Yuuri with him, Yuuri landing on his knees eye level with Victor’s hips.The belt snaked around Yuuri’s forearms behind his back, tying them together firmly but not painfully.His head was turned forcefully to meet the sight in front of him, to which he could only widen his eyes. 

Victor was pumping himself at a steady pace, looking down at Yuuri with hooded dark eyes. 

“Do you feel like cooperating?” he asked, to which Yuuri only whimpered and pursed his lips.Victor’s free hand intertwined with brunette locks of hair, pulling until Yuuri would look up.“What do you think you’re doing, I thought we had an agreement?” his hand moved quicker and Yuuri tried not to stare.He swallowed “If you’re going to have your way with me anyways, I won’t make it easy for yo—mmph” he didn’t get a chance to protest before a cock was shoved halfway down his throat. 

The first thrusts were shallow, advancing further into his mouth until Yuuri felt it hitting the back of his throat making him gag a little.Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as Victor fucked his mouth.He wanted to touch himself so bad but the restraints were too tight and he remembered that he was supposed to act like he didn’t enjoy every second of this.Even so, he was still choking and whimpering from the onslaught. 

“For -ah- for someone who says that they’re gonna put up a fight you sure do take me easily.You like that?You like getting your face fucked like a slut?” Yuuri could only moan in response, muffled but still admirably vocal.Hips stuttered, Victor pulled out in time to finish on Yuuri’s face, come landing on his cheeks and mouth as they both panted heavily.

 

*click*

 

Yuuri gazed up and another snap goes off from the phone camera.“What…what are you doing?” his voice was hoarse.

“If you’re going to be difficult then I’ll just blackmail you, see?” he turned the screen to Yuuri who was scandalized by what he saw.His eyes half-lidded, a deep red blush that colored his cheeks, and a mouth open and inviting as come, spit, and tears painted his face. 

“I bet your husband would _love_ these,” he sang “But I’ll keep these to myself if you do as I say, deal?” 

“…You promise?”

Once again he was hoisted onto the bed, landing face down and ass up.He grabbed the bottle left on the nightstand and drizzled a healthy amount onto his fingers.The first finger slid in with ease, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh a little before immediately putting in another.“Did you prepare yourself in the shower?” Yuuri blushed “…My husband is coming home soon and I thought I would surprise him…” he moaned as a third finger was added with little resistance.“How lucky am I to find myself a whore who loves to be fucked… I bet you like it rough.I hope your husband is willing to share his present.”Fingers moved faster, curling in him and sending tremors throughout his body. 

“You’re so cute shaking beneath me, begging for my dick when _your husband_ could walk in at any moment.What would he think?His cute husband moaning like a whore for another man.”

“Please…please…” Yuuri whined through a breathy moan.Fingers withdrew to be replaced with a cock against his rim.The thick member grinded against Yuuri’s ass, slicked with precum and lube.Every movement seemed to rub away more and more of his sanity. 

“Since you beg so pretty~” fingers dug into his hips lifting them higher.All it took was one thrust to fill him completely, he all but screamed as Victor started with a brutal pace with deep hard thrusts and it was all Yuuri could do to not come in the first five seconds.Tears clouded his vision and he relished in the sweet friction.His legs were pushed farther apart and he felt weight shift as Victor molded to Yuuri’s back, leaning down close to mark him further with bites on his shoulder and neck.

“You know after this?  After I make you come so hard you won’t know your own name?I’m gonna take you back to my bed.” Victor moaned deep between sloppy kisses and hard thrusts“Yeah, I'm gonna tie you down and use you as a fuck toy whenever I’m bored or horny.” Yuuri inhaled sharply at the picture Victor was painting, making a mental note to bring this up again at a later time.“Or maybe I’ll leave you with a vibrator and a cock ring so I could ride you all day.You’d be like my little live in cockslut, no better than a receptacle.God, baby, I wouldn’t stop till you were pregnant.” 

In his lust hazed state Yuuri wasn’t even trying to conceal his lewd moans that grew in pitch whenever his prostate was hit dead on.His thighs were burning from the onslaught but his hips still jerked back in a frenzied attempt to seek release.  


It was then he was suddenly flipped onto his back, bouncing in a shallow pool of lube and cum before his legs were pushed as far as they could go.The new position gave way to faster and harder thrusts that would have driven him farther up the bed if it weren’t for the iron grip on his thighs.The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was just a decibel louder than the combined sound of moaning and wet slapping.His leg lifted to rest on a shoulder, the grip from his thigh moving to his cock in favor of stroking the swollen flesh.“Come for me, baby, show me how much you like it,” Victor moaned deep and it was all it took for Yuuri to come hard with his back arching off the bed and an animalistic howl.It wasn’t long after Victor’s own orgasm hit, burying himself deep inside Yuuri as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

A few moments passed before he regained enough energy to roll off the man beneath him and unbind his restraints.It was when he was free that his arms shot out to embrace his hazy boyfriend.They stayed like that for a while, just softly kissing and holding each other reaffirming that the other was so good, so good for them.

 

“Was that alright?Were you alright?” Victor asked between kisses

“Better than alright, just one thought”

“What’s that?”

“Next time I want you to go through with your threat to tie me down to the bed,” he winked, making them both laugh.


End file.
